prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dreaming Journey☆Go!ing My Way
is a song sung by Moie Mizuki and can be found in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Ano hi koyubi to koyubi wo Musunda yakusoku Dorekurai kanaerareta kana? Kitto negai ya chikai wa Nagareboshi janaku Akiramenai kokoro ga kanaeru nda Umareta hi ni Te ni shita chizu no ue ni Namida to egao no shirushi wo egaki nagara Yume tabi☆Go!Ng My Way! Koronde mayotte Tōmawari shite mo ikitai basho made Madamada bōken wa tsudzuku yo! Hiriri kutsudzure no ashi de Muri shite susunde Gakkari￬ suwari konda toki Marude hagemasu mitai ni Tsumasaki ni chō ga tomaru kara Nandaka genki ga deta￪ Shinkokyū de Ushiro wo furikaereba Jibun no tsuketa ashi ato ga michi ni naru yo Yume tabi☆Go!Ng My Way! Ryukku no naka de wa Mune no "daisuki" ga mirai wo matteiru Tokimeku chikyūgi mawasou! Nagasarete mo jiyūna kumo no yō ni Katachi wo kae tatte zutto... Kaze ni notte! Yume tabi☆Go!Ng My Way! Shitte iru michi demo Mata chigau hana ni kanarazu deaeru Yume tabi☆Go!Ng My Way! Koronde mayotte Tōmawari shite mo ikitai basho made Madamada bōken wa tsudzuku yo! Kyō kara! Ashita e! Go!Ng My Way! |-|Kanji= あの日小指と小指を 結んだ約束 どれくらい叶えられたかな？ きっと願いや誓いは 流れ星じゃなく あきらめない心が叶えるんだ 生まれた日に 手にした地図の上に 涙と笑顔のシルシを描きながら 夢旅(ゆめたび)☆Go！ng My Way！ 転んで迷って 遠回りしても行きたい場所まで まだまだ冒険はつづくよ！ ヒリリ靴ずれの足で 無理して進んで がっかり↓座り込んだ時 まるで励ますみたいに つま先にチョウがとまるから なんだか元気が出た↑ 深呼吸で 後ろを振り返れば 自分のつけた足あとが道になるよ 夢旅(ゆめたび)☆Go！ng My Way！ リュックの中では 胸の「ダイスキ」が未来を待っている ときめく地球儀まわそう！ 流されても自由な雲のように カタチを変えたってずっと… 風に乗って！ 夢旅(ゆめたび)☆Go！ng My Way！ 知っている道でも また違う花に必ず出逢える 夢旅(ゆめたび)☆Go！ng My Way！ 転んで迷って 遠回りしても行きたい場所まで まだまだ冒険はつづくよ！ 今日から！明日(あした)へ！Go！ng My Way！ |-| English= Can you count on your fingers How many promises You have kept and fulfilled? I have always wished On a shooting star I will never give up until the wish within my heart is granted I was born To light the way to the smiles and tears On the map that I hold in my hand Dreaming Journey☆Go!Ng My Way! There will be times when I stumble and lose my way But I will take a detour to places where I have not yet gone and my adventures will continue! Due to having blisters on my feet It was impossible for me to go on↓ So I had no choice but to sit down It was like the butterfly that landed on my foot Realized I needed encouragement So I somehow began to feel a lot better↑ Taking a deep breath I have no reason to look back My feet have already pointed the direction in which I will go Dreaming Journey☆Go!Ng My Way! Inside of my backpack Is a chest full of “love” for the future that is waiting for me My heart flutters as the Earth spins We watch As the winds are continously Change the shape and form of the clouds! Dreaming Journey☆Go!Ng My Way! Though I do not know this path before me I am always eager to encounter the different flowers that I see Dreaming Journey☆Go!Ng My Way! There will be times when I stumble and lose my way But I will take a detour to the place where I have not yet gone and my adventures will continue Today! Tomorrow! Go!Ng My Way! Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs